So Kiss Me
by luvin-the-coffee
Summary: Songfic nad story-- Lorelai's recount on what happened after her and Luke vandalized the bells.... L and L! Please read and review!


AN: Hey guys! This is just a little fluffy something I wrote when I was bored one night! It takes place after "the bells". It may seem a little unrealistic but that makes it a lot more fun! Please read and review!!  
  
*********  
  
Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
  
Swing, swing,(swing, swing) swing the spinning step  
  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift up your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
I have a secret that the world will never know.  
  
I tell everything to Rory...supposedly. She's my always confidante...apparently. I bet they'd all be surprised to realize that all along I've been hiding something from the one person that I brought into the world.  
  
She'd care about this piece of info too...it's not a piece of overrated Bennifer gossip, and it's definitely not a death wish secret ...I'd rate it somewhere in between.  
  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house Lalalalalalalala..can't sing along cuz I don't know the rest...  
  
God... I love this song. It reminds of that secret that I'm keeping from the world. I'd tell Sookie, but she'd spread it like wildfire. Despite the controversy, her tongues 50 degrees hotter then Miss Patty's. And my other friends? Well, Michel wouldn't give a damn... Kirk's too busy wallowing in self- pity over the bells chiming in his head, and that's all the friends that I've got...  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
You think that I've forgotten someone, don't you? In that long list of Lorelai's potential pals that aren't secret- worthy. Well jokes on you then. No one's forgotten. I have other lists you know, a lot shorter ones. In fact the shortest of all is entitled the special list. Got one name on that one.  
  
Luke Danes.  
  
Funny how that works out, isn't it?  
  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
Luke Danes. Lorelai Danes. Luke and Lorelai Danes. Doesn't sound half bad. Hehe, the cat's out of the bag. Luke kissed me tonight and I'm taking it...well.  
  
I walked into the diner. 5 minutes later I walked out. It was about 9 pm. The moon was shining...milky twilightish. In between the 5 minutes is a blur of passion and embellished vows of love just like in those R rated movies we all watch as guilty pleasures.  
  
Well, not quite...that's just how it plays out in my head.  
  
It was after our little act of vandalism. We broke the bells, that's for sure, they'll be chiming out of tune until some more vandalizing amateurs enter their domain. But...the important part is what happened in the church. Here, lets see if I can take you back...back to the beginning... ewww, Hillary Duff song stuck in head, please ignore future references made.  
  
I could move in with you guys. You wouldn't know. You know, none of this is any of your business. It's absolutely my business. How? Because! I wasted a week of my life adjusting to the idea that you had moved only to find out that you haven't moved. How much adjusting did you have to do? Nothing's changed! I still see you everyday, I still cook your food, I still serve your coffee. What do you care? I care. Why? Because I don't want you to move. Why? Why don't you want me to move? In my defense, I did spend a whole week of my life adjusting. Well, maybe more like a couple of days, but I think that there was definite sentiment in the exaggeration.  
  
I was about to tell him that secret. You know, the one that the world will never know? I came so close. A gizzilioneth of a millimetere away, but then the reverend came in. Can you go to hell for swearing under your breath at a member of the clergy?  
  
Anyways, so after, Luke and I parted ways...in a decidedly awkward manner. He mumbled monosyllables, I burbled some lameo quips and we were off to the races... or rather I was off home and he was off to his "no longer his apartment" apartment.  
  
Halfway home I decided I needed coffee. Funny how I just get those sudden urges, I'm definitely an addict but I won't admit it, especially not to him. He'd have a heart attack, or win the world record for the most "I told ya so's" in a minute.  
  
I entered the diner. I knew that coffee wasn't my purpose of being there the moment the chimes acknowledged my entrance. I think it's because they reminded me of the bells and those reminded me of that stupid moment that we'd had. Damn monotonous bells. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have ever wanted to disturb the fragile thing that we call a relationship. God, I'm starting to sound like Luke... anyways back to the story.  
  
He was at the counter. He looked really surprised to see me and I'm sure that my face shared the shocked expression. I knew that my feet had been leading me there. I just didn't realize until then that I was deluding myself with the artificial waft of java under my nose.  
  
I walked up to him and I answered his question. Damn straight I did. You know, "Why don't you want me to move?" I just came out and said it. The answer to the weighty burden that life had been making me lug around for a while. Maybe it was the star speckled sky outside, or the harmonious echo of the chimes or the song playing on his radio that caused my sudden proclamation.  
  
So kiss me.  
  
Because I love you Luke.  
  
I said it and everything finally made sense.  
  
So kiss me.  
  
And he did. He crossed from behind the counter, an action that he had been planning for his entire life. He scooped my head up in his hands and I caught the silver moon's sparkling in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes... then he kissed me. It was just like I always imagined it would be. His arms wrapped around my waist. He was so gentle, but at the same time I thought that I would faint from the power radiating from his body. I think I did swoon a bit actually, southern belle style...  
  
He was my Rhett and I was his Scarlet.  
  
Haha. Not for long. We got down to business, and I realized that that was my plan of action all along. Thank god we saved the making out part of our little vandalism venture for after the church, haha, thank god, wow I just can't stop, can I?  
  
He broke it. Dammit. He broke the moment; the moments...and we were both left breathing heavily, commitments banning further rash acts of desire. I wonder now how come it took him so long until having a wife crossed his mind. Ah well, took me an equal amount of time to remember that I had a Jason. Have a Jason.  
  
Ew. Somehow the thought of kissing my boyfriend is altogether unappealing now. You know, how it's like when you've been eating vanilla ice-cream all your life and then suddenly you switch to smartie flavored, and going back to vanilla almost seems like a chore. I hate chores. I might as well just dump Jason. Stupid smarminess wasn't a way to win over the ladies anyways.  
  
Humph. Luke. Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai. No Danes, cuz Nicole's stolen that title.  
  
Ah, well...maybe in the morning this'll be forgotten, or I'll realize that it was a dream. I've pinched myself way too many times for that one though.  
  
Kiss me beneath the milky twighlight  
  
It's not important anyways...I just spilled my heart out to him after keeping it all in for years...actually, not keeping it in. I never knew it until tonight. No biggie.  
  
We vowed we'd keep it a secret. After the song ended and the world stopped spinning. I won't tell anyone. I made a promise and I keep my promises.  
  
I've got a secret that the world will never know.  
  
So kiss me. 


End file.
